Various fabric substrates bearing the residue of a dried disinfectant are known. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. 4,172,841, the usual method for preparing such substrates is to apply an aqueous solution of the disinfectant to the substrate. The solution is dried leaving a residue of the disinfectant on the substrate. When the substrate is used for disinfecting, for example a hard surface, it is wet with water and used to wipe the surface.
The problem is that disinfectant substrates prepared in this matter suffer a catastrophic release of the active disinfectant when the substrate is rinsed to remove accumulated soils. This catastrophic release renders the substrate ineffective for subsequent disinfecting uses such as cleaning hard surfaces. This limits the use of substrates to light duty uses that require no more than one or two uses of the substrate.